


Sorting Ceremony

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Mòxiāng Tóngxiù's Novels Hogwarts Verse [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Harry Potter References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: The Sorting Ceremony was very important. However, students were not always sorted where they wanted.-----------------------------------------------Wei Ying was reckless, proud, and shameless, like his mother. The professors didn't doubt that the Sorting Hat would sort him out in Gryffindor. Cangse Sanren was a Gryffindor, like her husband. She was one of the greatest witch of her generation, a Muggle-born: she never let anyone use her origins against her, hating Malfoy and Black for their cult of blood purity. Her death had shocked everyone. When Jiang Fengmian saw Wei Ying, he hoped that the boy ended up in Gryffindor, so he could control and protect him. The Sorting Hat had a different idea," Ravenclaw!"Lan Qiren almost choked on his pumpkin juice.
Relationships: Cángsè Sǎnrén/Wèi Chǎngzé, Jīn Guāngshàn & Jīn Zǐxuān
Series: Mòxiāng Tóngxiù's Novels Hogwarts Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987867
Comments: 16
Kudos: 404
Collections: AU Hogwarts





	Sorting Ceremony

_Four people sorted into a House they didn't expect..._

1\. Wei Ying was reckless, proud, and shameless, like his mother. The professors didn't doubt that the Sorting Hat would sort him out in Gryffindor. Cangse Sanren was a Gryffindor, like her husband. She was one of the greatest witch of her generation, a Muggle-born: she never let anyone use her origins against her, hating Malfoy and Black for their cult of blood purity. Her death had shocked everyone. When Jiang Fengmian saw Wei Ying, he hoped that the boy ended up in Gryffindor, so he could control and protect him. The Sorting Hat had a different idea," Ravenclaw!"  
Lan Qiren almost choked on his pumpkin juice.

2\. Jin Zixuan knew this: the Jin had been Slytherins for generations. His father, uncles, cousins, they were all Slytherins. It didn't matter what he wanted, because he was a _true_ pureblood, and only in Slyterins, he would find true greatness. He didn't want to become like Jin Guangshan or his cousin, Zixun. They were terrible. His mother was the only decent Slytherin that he knew.  
The Sorting Hat said," Mm...it's very interesting. You aren't like your father, because I didn't see his ambition. You didn't have your mother's ferocity too, but you would fight for a just cause. You are brave and loyal. I know where you will stay: GRYFFINDOR!"  
Jin Zixuan petrified. His mother will kill him. 

3\. Jiang Cheng was brave like a Gryffindor and ambitious like a Slytherin. His mother wanted him sorted into Slytherin, because there he will find power and fame. He didn't want this! The Slytherins were terrible! _Jin Zixun_ was a Slytherin! He didn't want to be in a House full of cowards, future dark wizards, and idiots. Gryffindor was better! Moreover, his dad was the Head of Gryffindor House, and he will be proud of him if Jiang Cheng will be in his House.   
"Hufflepuff!"   
Jiang Cheng stood on the stool with his arms crossed. Professor Shen came up to him, "Are you all right?"  
"No! I wanted to be a Gryffindor!"  
"You are a Hufflepuff, boy - said the Sorting Hat - You are loyal, and you work hard to get what do you want."   
"I don't believe you!"   
It took half an hour to convince him to go to Hufflepuff's table, and even then, he didn't want to talk to anyone. 

4\. Wen Ning had never felt particularly brave: he was afraid of a lot of things, he wasn't good at magic, and he was clumsy. Before the ceremony, father said, "At least, be a Ravenclaw. I don't accept a useless Hufflepuff in my family."   
So, he was nervous when professor Shen put the Sorting Hat on his head!   
"Another Wen. This family is like the Weasley. You are Wen Qing's brother. I sorted her in Ravenclaw. You could be a Ravenclaw, too. But it wouldn't be the right place for you, boy. You are good, loyal, and you would never betray your friends. It seems you are a Hufflepuff. I see a lot of courage, too. Mm..."   
The Sorting Hat remained silent for a minute. Then he said, "I made a decision. Gryffindor!"

Wen Ning was speechless. He didn't expect that. Wen Qing smiled. She was proud of him. 

_… and one who ended up right where he wanted to go._

Professor Shen had asked him if he wanted to keep someone else going. He had fallen into the lake, and he still had to recover. But Meng Yao had been resolute: he wanted to do the ceremony. The professor smiled at him, "I know where the hat will sort you."

" I doubt it."  
For the professor, Meng Yao had to be a Gryffindor. But that wasn't where he had to go. The Sorting Hat knew it, "Let me see. You are ambitious and talented. You aren't afraid to do what you think is necessary. You are loyal, but only with the people you consider worthy. Very difficult to obtain your trust."  
The Sorting Hat decided, "Slytherin!"   
Meng Yao felt proud. His mother had always wanted him sorted there. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- English isn't my first language. So, I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
